Tu y yo
by Ariasu Akane
Summary: No todo es como creemos.


**Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo.**

_Mi problema fue que te amé mucho…_

_Y te conocí poco._

Tengo razones para escribir este fic.

**Tú y yo**

La hora del ocaso, dicen que este momento determinado del día trae consigo tristeza y nostalgia. Cuando me lo dijeron no lo entendí, pero ahora sí comprendo.

¿Cómo pude haberle creído a ese patán? Cada palabra de cariño que me dedicaba eran burlas que yo nunca pude prever.

Todas esas veces que me dijiste "Te amo", ¿Eran solo mentiras?

**_¿Para qué lo hiciste?_**

**_¿Qué ganabas con eso?_**

_Flash Back _

_Me levante temprano para poder ir a la escuela, dentro de mí tenía una inquietud que pocas veces sentía, era extraño, pero a pesar de eso deje de lado ese pensamiento._

_Desayune como de costumbre, me despedí de mi padre y me dirigí de inmediato hasta la escuela donde podría ver nuevamente a él._

_Si, a él, la persona que me mantenía cautiva dentro de su corazón, era una mezcla entre lo ansiosa que estaba y la alegría que sentía. _

_Cuando llegue a la escuela no lo encontré._

- "_¿Se sentirá mal y por eso no vino hoy?"- pensé._

_La jornada ya era larga, pero esta vez se me hizo eterna y además el mismo presentimiento que tenía en la mañana cuando desperté seguía presente. _

_Solamente luego de nueve horas de clases que se me hicieron cien años, bueno no tanto exagero mucho a decir verdad, lo pude ver, pero no era como yo esperaba._

_Hay mismo, frente a mí, en uno de los varios pasillos de la escuela, acorralando en la muralla a una chica que jamás había visto mientras la besaba. _

_Una mezcla de ira y tristeza me invadió y con paso firme y seguro me dirigí hasta donde estaba. _

_- Así que aquí estabas, ¿eh? _

_- ¿Z-zelda? _

_- ¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunte con la voz quebrada. _

_- Escucha.- Suspiro, se levantó y puso su mano en mi hombro.- Esto se acabó, es que... yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti. _

_- ¿¡Y acaso esta es la mejor manera de decírmelo!?- Exclame ya con mis ojos inundados con lágrimas.- Encontrándote aquí besándote con alguien más._

_- Zel… yo…_

_- ¡NADA!- Lo interrumpí para luego propinarle una cachetada que seguramente le dejaría la marca durante una semana.- ¡Hay tienes un recuerdo! _

_Luego de decir eso salí, me dirigí al patio me senté en una de las bancas y comencé a tomar en cuenta de que las lágrimas ya no las podría aguantar más así que dejando mi orgullo de lado simplemente deje que salieran. _

_Fin flash back. _

Al parecer es cierto que uno no debe decir "Te amo" tan seguidamente ya que más tarde uno no tiene nada que decir.

_**¿Eso te paso?**_

_**¿Te aburriste de mí y quisiste desecharme?**_

Ojala el me pudiera decir de que le servía tomar mi corazón para luego destrozarlo en mil pedacitos.

**_¿¡Por qué!?_**

Yo lloraba sin consuelo alguno sentada en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela, a esta hora ya casi nadie había, tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y cubriéndome el rostro con las manos tratando de impedir el paso de lágrimas o por lo menos que no se vieran aunque los sollozos me delataban.

La poca gente que transitaba frente a mí me quedaba mirando extrañada o más bien dicho con preocupación.

Se dice que cuando se está triste es mejor estar solo y reflexionar de esta manera, pero yo necesitaba un hombro amigo en el cual llorar.

Se dicen muchas cosas que hasta incluso dudo que todas ellas lleguen a ser ciertas o por lo menos que más de la mitad lleguen a serlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Link?- Pregunte confundida, luego alze mi vista, restregué mis ojos ya que con las lágrimas no podía ver bien y pude ver al chico a mi lado, sin dudarlo me abalance para abrazarlo.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora… no es nada.- Susurre.

- Te conozco, te pasa algo y no me quieres decir.- Dijo para luego apartar mi abrazo, poner su mano derecha en mi hombro y con la otra limpiar mis lágrimas.- Dime.

- Me engaño… yo siempre le creí… Pero todo era falso.- Pause.- Estaba con alguien más.

- ¿Vas a llorar por alguien que jamás te valoro?

Link tenía razón, si iba a llorar por lo menos que fuera por alguien que valiera mis lágrimas, pero aún estaba ese sentimiento de tristeza y soledad.

¿Soledad?, ¿De qué estoy hablando? Jamás estuve sola, Link siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome siempre cuando yo lo necesitaba, nunca me ha abandonado.

**_Jamás…_**

Sí alguien debía estar triste aquí, era Link, por todo el tiempo en el que estuve ciega, en el que solo lo vi como un amigo.

**_No…_**

Yo siempre lo quise mucho y mis sentimientos iban más que a una simple amistad.

No los comprendía…

Nunca los escuche…

Lo que te dejan los quiebres en las relaciones son solo heridas que luego de un tiempo no te dejan olvidar, pero si no se recuerda el sufrimiento comete el mismo error, ¿no?, la vida es tan buena maestra que si no aprendes la lección te la repite.

El amor NO correspondido puede que sea la única herida que no sangre, pero es la que más duele, por otra parte el amor correspondido es un de las sensaciones que más te pueden llenar de alegría, tal vez algún día lo encuentre.

Algún día... quizás hoy, mañana, en días, meses, años, ¿el treinta de... febrero?

Falta aún, no hay que adelantarse, las heridas deben sanar.

- No…

- ¿ Seguirás llorando?

- Tampoco.

Sus palabras parecían frías pero a la vez alentadoras, el mundo es extraño y los cambios a tu alrededor pueden ser radicales al igual que tus sentimientos jamás pensé llegar a sentir alegría luego tristeza para terminar feliz nuevamente.

- Al fin y al cabo que ni era honesto.- Suspire.

- Tal vez existe alguien que lo sea.

- Quizás este más cerca de lo que pensé.-

**Fin.**

Bueno digamos que esto me pasó a mí, solamente que Zelda tuvo mucha más suerte que yo, ella sí tenía a alguien que la consolara, además de que NO es nada tierno que tu novio te deje por alguien más, NO es lindo.

Acerca de mi otro fic "Campamento de Verano" el capitulo lo tengo a la mitad

Bueno no tengo nada más que decir.

Saludos y se cuidan. :D

Dejen review OwO


End file.
